


Two Worlds Collide

by MarcarellaPizza



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fae & Fairies, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcarellaPizza/pseuds/MarcarellaPizza
Summary: “That… You never told me you wanted to disguise as human.” He said softly. “Are you sure about this? I’m not saying you shouldn’t but—Yuuri, I know you. You’re one of the strongest Fae in Hasetsu, if you’re doing this because—”“I—it’s not that!”AKA The Fae AU I'm not 100% sure if I'll ever pick up again, but it ends in a nice place I promise.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. There! Right There!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a fanfic that I spent time proof reading and editing! It's a little short because there was meant to be a continuation for it but I just haven't had the time.
> 
> Maybe one day I'll come back to this world and expand on it, but for now, we have a meeting between two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction to our lovely fae and friends... because their dynamic is important!

It wasn’t the most pleasant of ways to have awoken, but for Viktor to have expected anything less would have almost been wishful thinking. With his heart in his throat, a gasp torn from his lungs, and a throbbing pain blossoming around his left eye, his hazy voice screeched in protest. Sitting up so suddenly had not been the best idea.

There wasn’t a moment's hesitation before a squeaky cry called out from the side of his bed, his ear assaulted with the sheer volume of Yuri Plisetsky’s voice. “Viktor, there’s another goddamn bug and it needs to go NOW! SO GET UP! I’ll take out your  _ other  _ eye if you don’t!” The threat was punctuated with a sharp slap to his bare chest, followed by a tumbling and flurry of entangled linen. The entire ordeal had only concluded when the dull thud of a body hit the hardwood floor. He groaned. “VIKTOR!”

“Yuri!” Viktor shot back, wincing where he felt the beginnings of a bruise. A mess of long, silver hair framed his face, tangled amongst his limbs on the floor. A brilliant, blue eye narrowed in irritation at his intruder, the other, swollen shut. “Whatever you gave me a black eye for better be worth it.”

“A BUG you idiot!” came the reply, quick and uncharacteristically desperate, “Go kill it, it’s in the stupid shower!” Viktor grimaced, lifting his chin to observe the awkward, blond teen standing above him. “Stop staring and  _ help _ me, you git-wad!”

“Such teenaged angst.” Viktor tutted, pushing himself up from the floor. The muscles in his thigh twitched in protest; another purple blemish surely to form. “And you’re naked, why didn’t you grab a towel?”

“Because, if you were listening, THERE’S A FUCKING BUG!”

He let out a low sigh as he regained his footing, exchanging an unimpressed look with the teen. “Right.” was the monotone response, “It can’t be  _ that _ bad—your demon cat likes giving you dead rodents, which I think is infinitely worse. Of course, that is unless…” He trailed off, scowl morphing into that of a smirk. “Is the great Yuri Plisetsky  _ scared _ ?!” 

“What?! NO!” The boy sputtered at the accusation. “Besides, those are  _ gifts _ from Potya!” Green pupils dilated as his pointed face paled, providing more than enough of an answer for the grinning 27 year old.

“Oh my god you are—“

“Shut up.” Yuri cut him off, twisting his face to look away. “You’re my cousin… first—once removed or whatever, you’re supposed to help me.”

“And  _ you _ are a little pest.” Viktor deadpanned, pulling on a fluffy, pink robe before shuffling towards the bedroom door. “Making me take your cat to the vet, even though you know my poor puppy, Makkachin, doesn’t like me spending time with her; and then ruining my beautiful face! I  _ need _ this face Yuri! I need it for  _ work _ !”

“That was only two instances. And just tell your agency you walked into a pole.” The boy waved a hand, “It sounds like something you’d do.”

Viktor paused his rambling to stare at Yuri incredulously before humming in acknowledgement. “Yeah, okay you have a point.” he agreed, a finger pressed to his chin in contemplation. “Although we may go hungry and starve to death now.” 

Yuri rolled his eyes at the comment, nudging at the other’s back in an attempt to hasten his pace. “If you die I’ll feed you to your poodle so she’ll survive. Now hurry, before it flies away!”

They followed the narrow hallway to the bathroom with Viktor pulling at the metal handle. “Yuri, wouldn’t you miss your father if you fed him to his puppy?” He asked, a mock of affrontation on display while Yuri kept his distance. With a grumble, a hand slapped at the tiled walls, blindly in search of the light switch.

“Firstly, I  _ do _ work you know. My online presence isn’t for nothing.” Yuri huffed, trailing behind him hesitantly, “Secondly, you’re my legal guardian—not my dad—now get that  _ thing _ out so I can shower in peace!”

“Whatever you say, son.” Viktor grinned, only to be greeted with a whack to his back. “That hurt!”

“Get the bug!”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll get the bug.” Viktor complied with a wave of his hand, “For a hug. A bug for a hug. A bug on a rug for a hug. A bug in mug on a rug for a—“

“You finish that sentence and I’ll show your smug looking ass face—“

“Oh smug!” He wiggled his brows, an elbow nudging at Yuri’s side. “That’s a really good one!”

“VIKTOR!”

“Okay! Fine! I’ll find the bug!”

Viktor knew after years of cohabitating, that the active mind of his cousin most likely over dramatized the reality of whatever unfortunate critter wound up trapped in the shower. Despite that, he inched towards the designated area, indicated by a soft squeak and point from Yuri, with trepidation all the same. “It’s probably an ant.” He teased, pulling on a brave face as he peered over the tub, “There’s no need to be such a big baby—“ 

The soft flapping of wings cut him off, dark brown stretching out in response to Viktor’s sudden appearance. The bug eyed, fuzzy-shaped moth wasn’t just big, it was  _ huge _ , perhaps the size of his entire palm had he actually been keen on testing that hypothesis. Instead, he decided to do the next logical thing and scream. “HOLY CRAP YURI, CALL PEST CONTROL!”

“What the hell? Get off of me!” The boy yelled, fingers clawing at Viktor in an attempt to release himself from his death grip. “You’re the older one—“

“By like, 13 years!”

The insect buzzed, silencing the two’s bickering instantaneously. And with the buzz, there was flight, leaving them to warily observe the airborne critter. It darted indecisively, from left to right as it wove closer and closer, releasing an almost tantalising hum. Viktor swore he could hear it laugh at him.

It was thankfully not long after that, that the winged pest seemed to become bored with its game, choosing to spare the humans and finally fly out of the gaping window. Yuri dashed to slam the opening closed, leaving all to be quiet as they stared at each other; Viktor in nothing but a pink robe, and Yuri stark nude.

“We never mention this again.” He demanded, which for once was a statement both could happily agree upon. 

“Never.”

The elder of the two cleared his throat, breaking the prolonged eye contact as he jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “Well then.” he began, “Enjoy your er... shower. I’m gonna get dressed.” 

“Yeah.” Yuri murmured, turning away, “And get ice for your face. It’s red and gross.”

Viktor didn’t waste time in heeding the younger’s advice, making a scramble for the hallway as soon as he’d been advised. Once outside, with the door serving as a barrier between the events of that morning, the silver haired man slumped back, shoulders pressed against the white wood as he shook his sore head.

A hand moved to tentatively brush against the tender skin of his face, drawing out a hiss at the touch. He could feel the swelling, but perhaps he’d be lucky enough to evade any serious bruising.

Heaving himself forward, he grunted, feet padding against the cool, hard-wood floors as he returned to his room, unable to help but let a fond smile pull at his lips. The blond’s harsh remark had had no effect on him; Viktor knew that that was just Yuri’s way of showing his love. 

Viktor spent no less than ten minutes pulling on clothes in exchange for his robe; a simple pair of greyed sweats, a gift from one of his first modelling gigs; and a newer, baby pink sloppy joe. With his hair carded back and a loop flowing over an eye, it was almost a sin to look so good so effortlessly. 

With a flourish, he twisted a sock clad foot around, skating across the threshold of his room and into the warm hallway where sunlight spilled from an enormous window wall. From behind him, the bathroom remained occupied.

“I’ll start breakfast Yura!” He’d yelled, a skip in his step as he entered the large, open floor plan room. “But don’t expect anything too fancy!”

He imagined that had Yura been able to properly respond, instead of the nonchalant grunt he’d replied with, he’d have chastised Viktor for his continued lack of cooking skills after having lived independently for years. 

But it wasn’t as if Viktor had  _ tried  _ to prove the teen right, the burnt omelette just happened to have liked the pan a lot, and he couldn’t bear to pry the two away from each other.

He definitely hadn’t forgotten to use the non-stick pan.

“I can’t shower for 10 minutes without you setting the kitchen on fire, can I?” Yuri called out, reammerging from the hallway to stop and stare. 

His lithe frame had been dressed in his signature style of a novelty t-shirt with a tiger printed onto the front, and black skinny jeans that, in Viktor’s opinion, had one too many holes to be classified as “functional fashion”. Around his waist lay a once oversized, worn, green, plaid hoodie that Viktor had given him the first week after he’d moved in. He’d never admit it, but it was one of his favourite items of clothing he’d owned.

“Well then  _ you  _ can kill all the bugs until we find a new roommate to do it for you.” The older of the two snickered, dunking the burnt, omelette filled pan into the sink. He turned around to catch the unfazed eye roll Yuri had given him, pushing a plate filled with slightly better eggs across the kitchen island countertop. He then turned to the freezer, procuring an ice pack for his face and pet food from the cabinet.

“ _ If _ we ever find a roommate.” Yuri retorted, snatching at an offered fork. He observed as his cousin bent down to refill Makkachin and Potya’s bowls.

Viktor raised an eyebrow inquisitively, before returning both cat and dog food to their rightful places. Satisfied, he plated the remains of a second burnt egg with his free hand. “Of course,  _ if  _ we find one.” he conceded with a playful laugh, “We’ll have to hope they don’t mind spoiled little children first.”

“And we’ll have to hope they don’t mind grumpy, old men either.” Yuri countered, childishly sticking his tongue out for good measure.

With an affronted gasp, Viktor clutched at the cloth of his shirt, “Yura!” He whined, a dramatic show of a pout on his face.

“Viktor!” He mimed back.

“How could you wound me so? Yura, how?!” The eggs and ice pack had both been abandoned in favour of continuing the act.

“Viktor! Oh Viktor, how could you annoy me so!?” If only Yuri had managed to keep a straight face, then perhaps the other would have stopped his antics. Alas, he struggled to fight the sliver of a smile that tugged at his scowl. 

“I’m not  _ that  _ annoying.” Viktor snorted, waving a hand in dismissal. “If I were, then we wouldn’t actually have a potential roommate coming to inspect the place in…” he glanced at his phone, resting precariously on the countertop. “Three hours!”

The fork in Yuri’s hand had clattered onto his plate, jaw slackened and eyes squinted at the other across from him. “You really are annoying.” He muttered with a groan, all trace of banter gone, “I was planning on live-streaming. You really couldn’t have told me about this sooner?”

“I forgot.” Viktor sheepishly shrugged his shoulders, before brightening almost as quickly, “His name is Yuuri though! Isn’t that cool? Yuuri Katsuki! You two get to share the same name!”

“What? Why my name?” Yuri bit back, “He can go and get his own one, or steal yours.” 

Viktor grinned, watching as the blond put his empty plate in the sink. “Just give him a chance yeah? You haven’t even met the guy.”

“Fine.” the teen petulantly agreed, turning on his heel to leave. “But I’m still streaming. I have fans in need of content and I plan on delivering.” With that, he shook his head, muttering under his breath about Viktor’s usual carelessness before disappearing into his bedroom down the hall.

“Oh Yura…” Viktor murmured, a smirk still plastered to his face as he pulled the ice pack away. The pain surrounding his left eye had seemingly numbed.

* * *

A long time ago, Yuuri learnt that unfortunately, anxiety best represented itself as the insistent pestering of the mind. It was with this revelation that he  _ also  _ learnt how these voices didn’t have an off switch, leaving him to endure the never ending whispers of self doubt.

This time however, there was  _ nothing. _

As his feet skimmed foreign soil, his mind remained completely and utterly blank; like the answer he had needed all these years, was merely a change of scenery.

“It’s wet.” he muttered in awe, as if seeing dirt for the first time. Perhaps in a way, if the ground here were any different to the ground back home, he was.

“Now  _ that’s _ what she said.” Phichit snorted beside him. A sock clad toe poked at the blades of grass and shrubbery, bending and flattening completely with the addition of his weight.

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that.” Yuuri gently scooped up the dirt, inspecting it closely before taking a whiff. His nose wrinkled in distaste before dropping the handful. Definitely different.

His friend laughed loudly. “So, what’s your verdict? Homey enough for you?” Taking a few, gentle steps into the open woodland area, Phichit began to observe their surroundings. The trees were tall, thin strips of a brownish-grey, healthy and perfect for providing sweet fruits and shade. If they were to set up here, they’d have all they’d need and more.

“Are you suggesting we live in  _ another _ tree?” Yuuri quirked an eyebrow. “We’re supposed to be doing something different—not living like we did at home.”

“So what,” Phichit folded his arms, “You want to actually get one of those weird apartment things they all have?” 

From the lack of enthusiasm, Yuuri deflated a little, bottom lip between teeth as he fiddled with his fingers. “Well kinda…” He admitted. A pause followed after the small confession, leaving the other to observe him thoughtfully. To hear such a thing was almost shocking, for it wasn’t often that Yuuri would so spontaneously follow through with an idea that was so far from his comfort zone.

“Ok then.” Phichit slowly agreed, nudging the other’s shoulder good naturedly, “We can do that, it’ll be fun! You know apparently before we left, Guang Hong’s pet returned home. From what I heard, the poor duffa snuck into one of the human dwellings. A miracle he wasn’t killed but it was supposedly really funny. The humans were very naked and very scared.”

The patronising look on Yuuri’s face was not unexpected. “Right.” He doubted with a shake of his head. Pet’s flying off and getting into all sorts of trouble wasn’t an uncommon occurrence after all. “Moving on, you’re probably wondering how we’re going to blend in.”

Of course, to “blend in” required a lot of modifications.

Yuuri turned to study the pair of diamond shaped wings on his back, both a semi-translucent, blackish-red tint. Complementing them were a set of dangly antennae protruding from the locks of his dark hair, and the smallest of claspers at the base of his spine. He thoughtfully traced a finger along the veins of the wings, fluttering them in response to the touch.

Where his insectoid features sprouted, his outfit had been altered into a backless jumpsuit; dyed a rich, inky black and crimson red; and embellished with short, flowy sleeves. To match, an additional skirt hugged the side of his waist, resting mid thigh before the fabric of his pants cropped at his calves. To top it all off, wrapped around his throat was a turtleneck collar, bedazzled at the nape of his neck with a single crystal quartz—a trend in fashion for the Fae.

In Yuuri’s opinion, humans were more attractive anyway.

“Mmmmm.” He hummed, fingers picking at his clothes, “Mama taught me some spells before I… uh, before.”

Phichit cocked his head to the side, his own more artistically curled antennae bouncing softly like ringlets. In contrast, his dark amber wings didn’t tuck against him like Yuuri’s, and instead folded on a vertical parallel. If aligned, the clear windows in the center would show off fractals of light that had become trapped within them.

“That… You never told me you wanted to disguise as human.” He said softly. “Are you sure about this? I’m not saying you shouldn’t but—Yuuri, I know you. You’re one of the strongest Fae in Hasetsu, if you’re doing this because—”

“I—it’s not that!” Yuuri cut in hastily, bitten lips turning red. “It’s just that, your magic is always so careful and precise… a-and mama and papa are both so skilled with their complex spells! Even that guy you chat with who works in the field—his associated insect is a  _ cockroach _ ! And he’s far more impressive in wingspan  _ and  _ power than me!” He clenched his fists before squeezing his eyes shut; an attempt to calm down.

Phichit’s hand gently squeezed his shoulder, a melancholic smile plastered to his face. “Okay then.” he began, “I’m not going to stop you if this is what you want to do, and I’ll stay beside you every step of the way… But I want you to know that you don’t have to prove anything to anyone, okay?”

The weight in his chest grew heavier as he listened to Phichit’s concerns. He felt guilty for putting his friend in such a position. “You don’t have to go through all this for me. You don’t have to change yourself.” Yuuri’s voice choked out before the butterfly Fae could protest. “Following me here is more than enough, if you’d rather, you could stay as you are and… be my tiny guardian butterfly?”

It drew a sheepish smile from Phichit, one that clearly depicted the struggling of an internal war. “Like a teeny tiny helper.” he reiterated. His dark grey eyes averted Yuuri’s golden brown, shamefully making contact with the ground beneath their feet. He faltered for a moment. “I promised I’d join you—“

“You’re my friend first.” was the immediate reply. “I don’t need you to please me. You said you’d stay by my side and that’s more than enough.” Once Yuuri had found his voice again, the words only seemed to flow easier. 

The pair found themselves locked into an awkward staring contest, Phichit biting his lip with uncertainty before the two of them began to giggle, bursting into laughter at their poker faced expressions. It was hard to stay somber amidst a once in a lifetime experience.

“Well then,” The butterfly continued while clearing his throat, “Let’s get you all human-y then.” Taking a step back, the two of them unfurled their wings, allowing for the additional appendages to stretch out and bat against the air. Plucked off the ground like a weightless string, they both hovered a few inches above the dirt as Yuuri searched for a clear space.

“I’m going to need an open area for this; the incantation for the spell itself isn’t too hard but I’m not sure of all the effects, so I want to be careful.” he explained as he waved a hand. In a display of red sparkles dispersed from his palm, a leather bound notebook materialized from the glitzy array.

Thumbing the pages of the well loved book, Yuuri paused for a moment at a particular passage. He nodded with a thoughtful hum as his eyes skimmed the runic lettering that had been carefully inked into the paper by his own hand, before clicking his tongue and flipping the book around in demonstration.

Phichit’s eyes glossed over the words and symbols, unable to make heads or tails of the inscriptions no matter how long he stared. It had been a personal preference for Fae to adopt the runic alphabet, most only bothering as a means of practicing ancient magic, so considering Yuuri had chosen to implement such a rare language into his everyday work proved just how dedicated he was as a magic wielder. “Yeah I don’t really get it… Runes weren’t really my thing back home.” He admitted sheepishly. “But I’m sure you’ll do great!”

The encouragement was small but meaningful all the same, earning him an unnaturally confident nod in answer. Phichit didn’t comment on it, instead fluttering aside to give Yuuri some more space.

The ground skimmed his feet again, but this time it would meet him where he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it so far~ As you can tell, I like world building...sadly I tend to lose interest half way which is why a lot of my stories are just long one shots... ah well!


	2. I'll Find My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a Meeting!~

The gravel crunched beneath his thick boots as he slowly trekked through the neighbourhood. It was a chilly day, far colder than the temperatures had ever been back home in Hasetsu, and the sky was a dull grey of flat clouds. No one else seemed to have shared his desire to take a stroll outside, but that was alright; it made the task of concealing Phichit all the more easier.

The Fae nuzzled into the comfort of Yuuri’s hair. “You’re so  _ warm _ !” He gasped, giggling as he buried himself among the black tresses. It hadn’t been the most convenient of methods for hiding, but it’d been a better choice in comparison to the pockets of the blue, oversized coat and woolen, beige scarf that currently cloaked Yuuri’s frame.

“Yeah, well, I’m kinda bigger than you now, so that’s expected.” Yuuri muttered into the material of his face mask, breath partially obscuring the new, blue framed glasses he wore. With a small huff, he continued, eyes scanning the near identical grey houses that lined each side of the road. If he looked carefully, he could make out the families gathered inside.

“Seriously though, I could just fall asleep, you’re  _ that  _ warm.” As if to demonstrate his point, Phichit slackened his shoulders, blearily blinking as he relaxed into a comfortable position.

“If you want to sleep then go for it. I can wake you once we arrive at the house inspection.” Yuuri quipped back, eyes observing from a distance where small cafes and businesses had begun to weave in between the monochrome houses, dotting the widening street with unusually colourful storefronts. 

He trudged onwards, occasionally observing the signs and numbers plastered to each of the buildings in passing. It’d been Yuuri’s idea to live amongst the humans after all, and so it’d only been fair for him to be the one interacting with them. Thankfully, when the idea was originally proposed, Phichit had seemed rather excited with the concept of having roommates, and so with a little digging, they’d found what they’d needed on the thing humans called “the internet”. 

It was something of which Yuuri had seen other humans accessing through the tiny rectangular devices they were all holding and tapping, manipulating in order to give them what they wanted. When he’d asked, they’d called it a “Smart Phone”; he didn’t feel very smart when using it.

The phone had proved helpful though when they’d finally figured out how to obtain and operate one of their own, researching for “roommate listings” and learning how to utilize the “maps application” pre-installed to the device. Now, the screen successfully displayed a map of their location, a pathway to the desired address highlighted in a vivid blue.

“This is so much more exciting than taking a nap though. Plus I wanna see what human shopping stores look like!” Phichit’s voice cut in, drowning out the phone’s overwhelmingly complex instructions. 

Shifting his view of a road sign to the brightly lit screen, Yuuri mumbled into his mask. “I’m pretty sure they’re like the ones back home.” he chuckled, steps halting just beyond the block they needed to turn into.

“These future roommates of ours better have a really cool house then.” the Fae piped up.

“ _ Potential _ future roommates.” Yuuri corrected, a finger swiping across the screen of his device. The small arrow pointing them down the block had shifted to the right and so he followed. “We’ll be lucky if we get a place to stay on the first try.”

Phichit hummed in thought, wings rustling as he settled. “But knowing your charms, I’m sure that’s not gonna be a problem.” 

“Hmmm.” Yuuri tapped the map absentmindedly, switching it off and pocketting it. He didn’t respond to the optimistic comment, instead focusing his sight on the bold, metallic numbers screwed into the edge of a pristine brick wall. “We’re here.”

The modern styled dwelling, painted in a white and grey with large wall windows and a small garden out the front, practically screamed expensive. It stood proudly amongst the other, lesser houses on the street, almost like a calling out to all the pedestrians who passed.

Phichit fluttered down from where he’d been sitting, wordlessly slipping himself into the tight space of his friend’s coat pocket. Once settled, Yuuri pushed open the ivory gate wrapped around the perimeters of the home and stepped forward, taking the time to appreciate the small concrete footpath that led to a white, wooden door. Raising a fist, he grasped at the brass door knocker and brought it down with a thud.

* * *

Viktor groaned into the cushion of the white, faux leather couch, squinting at the display of bold numbers on his phone’s lock screen. It read 1:30 pm, an entire 30 minutes later than the roommate inspection was originally planned for. “He’s probably caught up or something.” Came Yuri’s voice, irritated by the upteenth sigh from his cousin. “Stop pouting idiot. It looks stupid.” Dropping the plastic bags that he’d been carrying, the teen opted to accompany the other on the couch, shoving Viktor’s legs off of the seat as he made room for himself.

“Maybe…” Viktor lamented, biting back another sigh. “Or maybe he’s not interested anymore… He’d tell me, right?” The blond rolled his eyes, unbothered as to actually give a reply while the silver haired man continued on. 

Clearly, sitting down beside him had been a mistake.

And as if to further prove Yuri’s point, the telltale sound of nails scraping against hardwood could suddenly be heard from the room over, serving as a split second warning before the familiar, large ball of fur resembling Viktor’s poodle bound into the room. He could only scream as the dog made a leap for her troubled owner, seemingly determined to brighten the mood. “Oh my god—Viktor! Get your bloody mutt off!”

Yes. Most certainly a mistake.

The dog let out a low  _ boof  _ in response, seemingly proud of her ability to have jumped on top of them. Yuri wasn’t proud, a fluffy tail slapping him in the face wasn’t what he’d call delightful, and as if to mock him, his own siberian cat had decided to pityingly stare after his struggles. Yuri couldn’t find it in himself to blame her though, he’d taught her that.

Gritting his teeth, he tried to shove Makkachin’s tail away, left to swat at Viktor’s arm when his attempts had all but failed. “Oi! Did you hear me?! She’s frickin’ heavy!”

The man barely flinched, a hand blindly beckoning for the brown poodle as he continued to pine after his phone. Even his dog’s efforts seemed to be for naught. “Makkachin,” He muttered, a fake and cheery voice spilling from his lips, “Come here lovely. You’re trying to cheer me up aren’t you?” In a display of devotion, the dog followed the call of her name, releasing Yuri and leaving him free to bolt from the couch.

Crouching low, he turned his attention to his cat, smirking as he pointed out the bag that had been previously dumped on the ground. “Potya, you’re an asshole for leaving me to deal with that mutt… But you’re my asshole of a cat so that bag is all for you. It’s food. Go get it.” He chastised, a hand running down the length of her silky back as he went. Potya hissed in disapproval, stalking away from her owner's touch before scampering off to drag the bag away from the living room. “AND ONLY A LITTLE BIT!” Yuri decided to add.

From behind him, Viktor finally looked up, the ghost of a smirk plastered to his face as he absentmindedly rubbed his dog’s ears. “You do realise she doesn’t understand a word you say, right? She’s gonna tear through that bag and then you’re cleaning up the mess.”

The youngster waved a hand dismissively. “She’s a smart cat ok? She’s not stupid.”

“Sure.” came the doubtful reply.

Silently, Viktor returned to his phone, tapping away as Makkachin pawed at his shirt in a show of affection. From the ground, Yuri could see the way in which she remained ignored, almost pitying the defeat in her eyes when she finally relented and slinkered away.

It wasn’t often that Viktor was so preoccupied, usually preferring to pester the younger child as a means of filling in his free time. Today however, much to Yuri’s surprise, the roles had seemingly been reversed. Curiously poking him in the leg, the boy scoffed at the lack of response, only to startle when Viktor abruptly rose. “What am I? Invisible?!” He huffed out. 

“I heard the door knock.” Was the explanation.

With a groan, Yuri flopped across the spread of the couch where Viktor had once been situated, craning his neck around to view the entranceway from where he lay. The sound of the lock mechanism clicking was quickly accompanied by a chilly gust of air seeping into the room, sending shivers down his spine.

“Chris!” Viktor gladly greeted, embracing the blond before letting him in. “I wasn’t expecting you!”

“ _ Mon chéri _ !” The Swiss man exclaimed, hazel eyes brightening as he placed a kiss on both of Viktor’s cheeks. After pulling away, he twisted around to pointedly stare at Yuri from the doorway, like he could sense the other’s presence when he’d arrived. “I won’t stay long, I’ve got errands to run, but I do believe I have something that belongs to that sweet son of yours.”

With a groan, Yuri wandered over to where his cousin and friend stood, arms folded in a display of irritation. “I’m  _ not  _ his son.” He spat, “And why are you here? I thought the new guy was comin’.” He paused, head turning towards Viktor in trepidation, “ _ Is  _ there even a new guy?”

“Of course there is Yura! Stop making me doubt him!” 

“I’m… not really sure what you’re on about  _ new guys _ … but I’ve come to return this one’s jacket, you left it at the bar last night.” Chris nodded towards Yuri, a plastic bag held up in point.

Pupils blown wide and mouth agape, Viktor spluttered. “You went drinking?” He hissed.

With a nonchalant wave of his hand, Chris passed the boy back his clothes, “Relax Viktor, I only gave him a little. Besides, I made sure to keep an eye on him, better than letting him run off on his own, no?”

The silver haired man took a moment to study the child’s unblinking face for relenting with a sigh. It wasn't worth scolding him for reckless behaviour at the moment.“We’ll be talking later.” Viktor decided, allowing Yuri to retreat into the house. He returned his focus to Chris expectantly. “Thanks for watching him… did you want to come in?”

“Oh! No, no it’s fine.” Chris grinned with a wink, “I wouldn’t want to intervene with your… new friend?”

Viktor waved a hand with a shake of his head, “Roommate” He corrected, absentmindedly checking his phone screen once more. It had only been twenty minutes since he’d last seen it and still not a change in notification. “And before you ask, of course we did a background check on him. Yuuri Katsuki, 26, foreign, only just came to Russia so I doubt he’d be aware of Yuri and I’s… popularity, and he grew up in Japan, but Japan Chris! And he’s moving here? I’ve always wanted to go to Japan…”

The excitement didn’t ease, instead Viktor moved to lament the misfortune of not being able to experience authentic Japanese Hot Springs, all the while pouting for dramatic flair. “So,” Chris cut in, once his friend had somewhat calmed, “Yuuri Katsuki. A foreigner huh? A  _ male  _ foreigner… good looking?” There was amusement in his voice.

“I suppose you could say, if his profile picture is him at least..” Viktor glances at his phone once more, “Finally! He responded! He’s on his way now.” The grinon Chris’ face remained as he watched the Russian gush over in delight, it was almost too easy to tease him for it.

“Well, be sure to introduce me to him when you get the chance, or else I’ll come over and do it myself!” he chastised Viktor.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to do so.” was the reply.

“Excellent!” The Swiss man clapped his hands to punctuate his point, positively beaming as he took a step back out the doorway. “I’ll be on my way now so do tell your...  _ Yuuri  _ I say hello, big hugs, lots of kisses!”

Viktor laughed as he glanced anxiously at the time once more. There wasn’t long now until the new roommate arrived and he could only hope that the inspection would go accordingly. “Later Chris!” 

“ _ Au revoir~! _ ” The flamboyant man turned from the front door as he shouted out the last of his conversation, each step away from the extravagant building causing the pounding of adrenaline in his veins to thump stronger. Truth be told, he felt excited. “So, the fae are in the mortal realm.” He mumbled. He was looking forward to whatever the future held in store. 

* * *

“Warping here would have been easier. And more efficient.” Yuuri huffed. As he stood in place at the front doorstep of the large, pristine building, his fingers nervously fidgeted with the hem of his jacket.

“Taxing on magic for one.” Phichit chimed happily, head peeking out of his pocket just enough so that he could sneak a glance at their surroundings, “And how would you explain to your roommates that you just suddenly vapourised midair?”

“A trick of the light?” Yuuri tried, wiping the sweat from his brow. It may have been chilly but the build of anxiety had definitely taken a toll on his body. Not even flying was this exhausting, and he could fly further than he’d currently walked.

“Because they’ll  _ totally  _ believe that.” The butterfly laughed. From behind the door, they could make out the sound of faint murmurs. “We’re also gonna have to add some expansion enchantment over one of the closet doors or something and that’ll be where we truly live.” he added as a second thought.

With a sigh, Yuuri pocketed his phone. “Someone’ll find that.” he mumbled into his scarf, eyeing the brass door knocker. There was nothing that could be done for their late arrival, no matter how embarrassed their tardiness had made him. The most that Yuuri could hope for was that the tenants wouldn’t be too upset.

“We’ll have to be careful.” Phichit repied, “Because I know for certain that if you intend on using magic, some spells need plants that aren’t found here.” He had a point, and Yuuri couldn’t help but agree.

It’s thankfully when their conversation dies down that he freezes, making out the shuffling of feet and the door lock mechanism from within the home. Hastily, Phichit was nudged into the recesses of his pocket as a voice called out, “Coming!”.

Yuuri could only assume that the voice belonged to Viktor, the man who’d posted the roommate ad. Surely enough, his curiosity had been satiated as the home opened up before him, revealing the familiar silver hair and striking blue eyes from his contact photo.

It was hard not to swoon.

Viktor’s profile picture did no justice in captivating the radiance he bestowed. If he were a fae, Yuuri imagined he’d be one of the most beautiful charmers, able to weave complex incantations to lure in others through charisma. Maybe he’d be one of the more dangerous ones too, a manipulator of lust; a glass winged butterfly like phichit, with wings and insectoid additions that truly completed the astounding form he’d been gifted with.

He nervously tore his mind from such thoughts; getting jealous over the impossible was rather silly after all, and he’d been staring for longer than what was socially acceptable. “It’s nice to meet you!” Yuuri babbled, facing heating up as he spoke. He may not have had his faeself, but from this close up, he could still smell the sweet perfume that the man was wearing.

It was an artificial smell. He could recognise the slight tingle of bitterness in the mix and he was sure that Phichit could smell it too. He didn’t dare comment on it however, instead choosing to bow out of formality and respect.

In an assumption of custom gestures, Viktor bowed in turn, stepping aside to push the door open some more. “I’m glad you made it safely!” He beamed, cheeks rosy from the cold, “I was beginning to worry!”

Yuuri frantically shuffled inside, toeing his shoes off as Viktor closed the door with a click, “I got distracted on the way, Russia is rather remarkable during Winter—and cold.” Viktor’s laugh chimed in the air, like it’s own spell specifically designed to enrapture and distract Yuuri. He was warm and inviting, incredibly handsome  _ and _ friendly.

Somewhere, deep down, Yuuri wished they were back in Hasetsu and that this new acquaintance of his was a Fae.

Bouncing on the balls of his feet, the silver haired man clapped his hands childishly, excitement flowing throughout his movements like a graceful dance. He muttered something as he directed them towards the heart of the living space, a finger pointing out the various rooms and functions from the open floor plan. His melodic voice went in one each and out the other, punctuated with the occasional tilt of his head and expectant stare. Here, Yuuri would mutely nod like some lost puppy, hopeful that he didn’t appear as distracted as he felt. His warm brown eyes trailed after his slightly taller, far more leener, body.

It was when he was being shown the kitchen that finally, something clicked. Viktor had been bent down, hands and knees pressed against the tiles with slightly greyed grout as he informed him of a lizard that liked to stay underneath the countertop and wouldn’t cause any problems should Yuuri leave him alone. Like this, he seemed so carefree, which, for the Fae was nothing uncommon, but his  _ presence _ . 

There was something about him that was driving him mad.

“ _ Or perhaps Viktor was way better the way he was.”  _ Yuuir mused, entertaining the thought just a little. He’d be sure to ask for Phichit’s opinion later. “ _ Maybe this is what makes him himself.” _

And that didn’t sound so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It means a lot to me that you stuck around :D I had more planned for this story but I'm not sure If I'll ever continue, regardless, thanks for stopping by!


End file.
